


Distractions

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy doesn't want to go to class. He would rather be wherever Ace is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Ace was running laps when Luffy appeared at his side.

"Hi, Ace!" the boy greeted, making Ace jump.

"Gah! Luffy, what are you doing here?!"

"Math is boring," Luffy answered, "so I didn't go and came here instead." He was keeping the up at a very impressive rate, considering Ace was a varsity track runner and Luffy wasn't on any sports teams.

"Jesus, Lu, you can't just skip math!" Ace berated, still running. "Besides, you're going to distract me."

Luffy pouted. "Come on~!"

"No."

Luffy pouted even more, but didn't deviate from running right at Ace's side.

"Go back to math, Luffy!"

Luffy did not go back to math. In fact, he grabbed Ace's hand, and dragged him to a secluded spot behind the nearest building. He nearly pulled Ace's arm out of its socket doing so.

"Lu—" Ace started, but Luffy cut him off by pushing him back against the wall. "Lu…"

Luffy stood on his toes, just enough so that his breath brushed over Ace's lips. "I'm gonna distract you, huh?" he asked leadingly.

"Now isn't the time…" Ace tried weakly.

Luffy leaned in just long enough to give Ace a tiny peck on the lips. "Are you sure?"

"…No," he admitted, looking away.

Luffy snickered, and then closed what was left of the gap between them. After a second, Ace wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist in kind.

Luffy never did go back to math class.


End file.
